


〔盾铁〕漫步于岁月洪流

by SiveryMesic



Series: 世界以痛吻我 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 世界以痛吻我 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842544
Kudos: 2





	〔盾铁〕漫步于岁月洪流

“我已经下定决心放弃碳酸饮料了。”

史蒂夫拉开冰箱的双开门，眼神厌恶地从一排五颜六色的饮料罐间扫过，最后拿起了一瓶被挤到冰箱角落里的鲜榨橙汁。

“听说它们对身体不好。”摇了摇手里的玻璃瓶，史蒂夫微微皱起眉头，一双湛蓝的眼睛紧紧盯着瓶壁上黏着的未能充分榨干的残渣，“你要来一瓶吗？”他望向身后不远处慵懒瘫靠在躺椅里的人，大声问道。

“不了。”整个身形都淹没在椅背之后的人高高举起他的右臂，朝史蒂夫展示了一眼他手里的马克杯。“我有这个。”

“好吧。”忍不住又扫视了一圈碳酸饮料罐，史蒂夫闷闷不乐地握着装有橙汁的玻璃瓶，随手将大开的冰箱门甩了回去。这个有些不雅的举动引发的噪音引来了躺椅中的人一声抱怨，史蒂夫压根没在意，顾自撬开玻璃瓶的盖子，大大咧咧地坐到了沙发的扶手上，挽着靠背给自己灌下一大口冰镇果汁。

六月了，天气真热。

“打开空调，星期五，调到最低温度。”感受到怀里的沙发靠背传来一阵闷热的燥感，史蒂夫挠了挠他的头发，毫不客气地对着天花板大声吩咐道。命令完毕，他低头瞥见对面躺椅中的人露出了一个不太赞同的眼神，但克制着没有阻止他的行为。在降温和照顾老人的选项中小小地犹豫了一会儿后，史蒂夫不慌不忙地将玻璃瓶中的橙汁一扫而光，然后对正在转圈的机械手说：“帮你的主人拿条毛毯来，好伙计。”

托尼瞪了史蒂夫一眼，依然没有出声阻止。

客厅的中央空调传来一阵不大不小却无法忽略不计的冷气抽送声。史蒂夫喜欢这声音，轰鸣中充满了盛夏的气息，因此他阻止了托尼尝试将出了点小毛病的中央空调修好。就听着这声音，他能明确地感知到空气中的热度正在缓缓消失，这可以帮助他踏实下躁动的心。

当室内的温度已经降低到托尼不得不为自己盖上薄毯的时候，史蒂夫心情愉悦地吹了声口哨。他用嘴叼着空空如也的玻璃瓶，扭身从沙发的靠垫里摸出了一个平板电脑，埋头开始玩起最新上线的闯关游戏来。

见沉迷进虚拟世界的少年不再理睬自己，托尼仰靠进舒适的躺椅中，将双臂都搁进了薄毯下，闭上眼睛沉默地听着平板电脑里传来的嘈杂的游戏背景音。

除去这声响，屋内屋外都很安静，空气中酝酿的燥热总使人有种昏昏欲睡的感觉，使人在不自觉中就向这高温屈膝臣服。

现在是周五下午，尚未到放学时间，史蒂夫理应好好地待在学校里上最后一堂社会实践课，而不是躲到他教父家偷偷玩平板电脑。

“我觉得我和那老头子最好的相处方式就是眼不见为净。”半个小时前，当星期五通知完托尼史蒂夫的来访时，翘课的少年理直气壮地如此解释道。他口中的老头子，他们的社会实践课老师，除了会喋喋不休地用一套过时说辞谩骂他的学生们外，在学术方面根本一无所知。至少在史蒂夫看来，他一无所知。史蒂夫很好奇美国警察为什么到现在还没将这位嘴巴不干净的老师抓走，他明明暗地里打过举报电话。

这个老头子和史蒂夫互为对方的眼中钉。造成这个现象的大致原因可归为他们都认为自己较之对方更为聪明，而且急于在对方面前表现出这一点。每个周末史蒂夫的妈妈都会接到这个老头子语气不善的慰问短信，哪怕史蒂夫认为他在学校里已经表现得足够克制了，但是没用，慰问短信按时发来，从未间断过。老头子就是看他不顺眼。

反正他总会挨骂的，不管他做了什么或是没做什么。既然如此，眼不见为净，史蒂夫干脆翘了那节课。至少在挨骂之前，他可以好好享受一个清静悠闲的周五下午。

于是他去了托尼家。如果这世上还有一个人没有屈服于他母亲几近变态的强烈控制欲，并且愿意挺身而出包庇于他的话，这个人非他教父莫属。复仇者联盟里那群奇奇怪怪的叔叔阿姨们，史蒂夫摇了摇头叹了口气，已经不知道在背后出卖过他多少次了，亏得他年少无知时还真将这群人视为英雄看待。

他的教父绝不会在社会实践课结束前背叛他。如果老头子提前通知了佩珀他的翘课行为，说不定他的教父还会好心在他妈妈跟前误导他的行踪，或是为他的作为编出一个好看的借口。史蒂夫知道自己的母亲总是拿他教父没辙，而他的教父总以包庇自己的教子为乐。

其实教父这个称谓对史蒂夫来说有些感觉别扭。他从来没当过他教父的面喊过这种严肃的称呼，因为他的教父更喜欢听史蒂夫直接叫他的名字。他们在这方面很相像，都属于那种不拘小节的人。

史蒂夫去了托尼家。一栋远离市区的海边别墅，说起来路途还有些遥远。史蒂夫想，他或许可以让托尼收留他一夜，这样在面对暴怒的父母之前，他可以有充足的时间做做思想准备。再者他喜欢和托尼待在一起，从天文地理聊到某某杂志的封面女郎，托尼确实教会了史蒂夫不少东西。

在到达自己理想中的目的地前，史蒂夫真心认为托尼可以理解他翘课的行为。但他的判断显然在某个地方出了错，因为托尼在看到他后说出的第一句话竟然是：“你现在应该在上你最讨厌的社会实践课，史蒂夫，你居然翘课了？”

史蒂夫对这个反应感到很失望，但万幸的是，托尼除了一句“下不为例”外没再多说什么指责他的话。史蒂夫默默地在心中记下了对方的反应。翘课是不被纵容的，他通过亲身的实践了解到，看来那位史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那位和他同名的传说中的人物，是个从来没有翘过课的乖学生。史蒂夫最讨厌的就是这种学生。

“你真的不应该翘课。”听到史蒂夫在游戏结束的声音传出后爆了一句粗口，托尼轻声叹息道。少年不以为意地用力敲了敲平板屏幕，敷衍着回答：“可我已经翘了。”

托尼觉得这位总爱调皮捣蛋的年轻人似乎被他给宠坏了，行事越来越无法无天起来。但是当他准备开口责骂史蒂夫不负责任的行为，当他企图阻止这种趋势继续朝那个无可救药的方向发展下去时，他又恍然不知该如何开口。那些嘲弄别人的句子，以前的托尼用它们骂起人来甚至可以押着韵，但现在不行了，或者说，对着史蒂夫的时候托尼的脑子就像浸了水一样，不太受他的主观控制了。除了不顾原则地顺着对方的心意行事，他就是不懂得如何驳斥这位金发碧眼的年轻人的想法。因此，最后除了无力地嘱托一句“没有下次”，他到底还是没能多加劝阻。

史蒂夫对托尼的纵容早已有恃无恐。他是个非常聪明的孩子，他知道怎么做可以讨托尼的欢心，他知道做到哪一步可以刚刚好触及托尼的底线而不会跨越雷池。他真的非常喜欢托尼，但是青春期的孩子，就是那么回事，史蒂夫无法控制地利用着托尼对他的爱，以达成他那些漫无边际的目的。

埋头开始了新一轮的闯关，年轻人显然不想就翘课这个话题继续更深入的探讨。他一边动作夸张地摇动着平板电脑，一边在游戏进行的间隙中瞄上表情不悦的托尼几眼，岔开话题道：“还有一个月就是我的生日了，托尼，你想好送什么东西给我了吗？”趁着游戏在更新进度的片刻时间，他抬头冲托尼眨了眨眼睛，“没想好也没关系，我可以告诉你我想要的是什么。”

“不，史蒂夫，”托尼将他的高科技躺椅摇起来了一些，以便他靠着椅背也可以方便地与史蒂夫对视。“我不会送一套钢铁侠的盔甲给你的。你知道我和你母亲的约定。”

将再次闯关失败的平板电脑摔回沙发里，史蒂夫晃动着双腿，气鼓鼓地瞪向满脸微笑的托尼。“不允许任何带有攻击性的斯塔克产品进我家的大门。我当然知道这个该死的约定。我以为我的生日礼物可以是个例外！特查拉叔叔偷偷告诉我你向他讨要了一块振金，我以为你打算用它们做一套史蒂夫盔甲！”

托尼好笑地回答：“我会在你的生日晚会上给你个惊喜的。放心吧，史蒂夫，这个礼物一定比钢铁侠的盔甲更适合你。”

史蒂夫坐在沙发的扶手上，单手撑起了他的下巴，蛮不开心地撇了撇嘴。他最受不了的东西，在他与托尼的相处过程中，就是托尼用一种充满了怜爱的，惋惜的，复杂的，温柔到史蒂夫有时候会觉得他的教父有恋童癖的目光，深情注视着他。若要描述得更为准确，史蒂夫觉得托尼正在注视的人并不是他，而是托尼寄托在史蒂夫身上的另一个人的影子。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他刚刚还提过这个人，一个并不真实存在，只是托尼幻想出来的虚构人物。布鲁斯·班纳是这么向史蒂夫解释的，但是史蒂夫一直对这个说法保持怀疑，出于本能地保持怀疑。或许是因为别人无法像他这样如此真切地感受到托尼心中的情感，所以他们才会那么轻易地相信史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人从未存在过。但是史蒂夫明白，那些感情不是托尼虚构出来的，托尼不是那种会对一个虚构人物纵容如此的人。

史蒂夫甚至曾一度怀疑他的名字是托尼给取的，他有十足的理由如此怀疑。但托尼一脸难以置信地否认道，哪怕佩珀是他的前女友，这种事情也绝不会发生。于是史蒂夫追问托尼，要他解释一下史蒂夫这个名字的由来，托尼最后非常自恋地回答，可能是佩珀对他余情未了，所以才给自己的儿子取名叫史蒂夫。史蒂夫本人到现在都无法理解这二者之间究竟隐藏了什么样的逻辑关系，可以将一切解释清楚。他希望自己长大以后可以明白。

不可否认的是这个名字拉近了他与托尼的距离，但有时候也会给史蒂夫带来很多烦恼。没人喜欢自己在别人眼中被当成了另一个人看待，史蒂夫希望托尼偶尔也可以用那种爱怜的目光注视注视他的教子。青少年的占有欲总是莫名的强大，为了克服自己对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的妒意，小史蒂夫花了不少心思和时间。

但总有一些时候，当他心情不太美好的时候，他会控制不住这种充满攻击性的情绪。拿起被双腿夹在中间的玻璃瓶，将它准确地投掷进垃圾桶里，史蒂夫没好气地说道：“你怎么知道它会适合我？”说着，他向后仰倒在沙发上，用双腿勾住了扶手，“它适合的人，明明是你弄丢的那位史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫看着天花板，想着星期五也许正透过某个微型摄像头注视着自己。这个想法使他不自觉地露出了一个微笑。

托尼久久没有回答他。这段小小的沉默使史蒂夫感到有些烦乱，他隐约意识到自己说错了话，当那股难以控制的妒意消平下去后，他隐约有了这个意识。将一头冲四面八方随意伸展的奶金色短发挠得更乱一些，史蒂夫面色泛红地重新坐了起来，看向双眼中一片迷茫的托尼。

“对不起，我是不是不该提这个名字？我不是有意的，托尼。”

少年的致歉使突然陷入了一阵恍惚之中的老人回过了神来。托尼动作迟缓地扭头看向满脸担忧的史蒂夫，显然还没有反应过来少年到底说了什么话。他的表情中，那布满纵深不一的沟壑的面庞上，除了心不在焉的麻木外，并没有表露出多余的更为沉重的负面情绪来。

也许是自己多虑了。史蒂夫想。托尼只是像平常一样，莫名其妙放任他自己在某段对话中神游了一番而已。正打算将这个稍显敏感的话题跳过去的史蒂夫摊摊手，张嘴还未说什么，就听托尼神情紧张地支吾道：“没关系，史蒂夫，我只是......”

托尼没再说下去。他不停蠕动着嘴唇，却再说不出一个完整的单词来。这个反应勾起了史蒂夫的好奇，他小小地斟酌了一下，最后还是忍不住开口说道：“跟我说说他吧，托尼，我对这件事好奇很久了。妈妈说有段时间班纳伯伯告诉他们你得了妄想症，这可把所有人都吓了一大跳。但我觉得这和妄想症并无关系。那位史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他一定是确确实实存在过的，对吧？”

“妄想症。”托尼没有回答史蒂夫的话，只是忽然一个人低下头去小声地自言自语起来，“干得漂亮，班纳，难怪有阵子佩珀一直追问我需不需要预约心理医生。”

“托尼？”史蒂夫摇了摇脑袋，小心翼翼地试探道。喃喃自语的人受了一惊，史蒂夫看到托尼非常明显地颤抖了一下。“什么？哦！史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你想听他的故事是么？那你可能迟到了。”托尼错开史蒂夫好奇的目光，眼神游移在空荡荡的客厅各处，加快语速含糊不清地说道：“太多年了，已经过去太多年了，我哪里还记得那些故事呢？我是说，托尼·斯塔克的脑子里有太多东西要记了，忘了一个人什么的很正常。”

史蒂夫相信托尼年轻的时候可以轻易忘掉昨夜和他来过一炮的夜店女郎的名字，但是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这个他可不敢确定。“我不信。你如果真把他给忘了，你干嘛总是，恩，拿那种奇怪的眼神看着我？”边说着，史蒂夫边想模仿一下他所描述的那种目光。最后他放弃了，他发现这超过了他现阶段的表演能力。

托尼无辜地眨了眨那双大眼睛，在岁月的流逝中，唯有这双眼睛没有遭受到任何的侵蚀与雕琢，一直保持着它原先的模样。“我以为我一直在用教父看教子的眼神看你。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“鬼信。”他恶狠狠地答道。

“我真的连他长什么样都记不得了。”叹了口气，收起早先语气中的玩笑成分，窝在躺椅中的老人显出几分落寞地轻声说道。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯的样子，我早就记不得了。”

有几根碎发忽然从额头垂落下来，金色的发丝灿灿，晃进了他的视线之中。史蒂夫将它们胡乱地向两鬓撇开，在打理头发这件事上他一直不太擅长，然后目不转睛地看着托尼，语气一本正经地问：“你忘了他的样子，万一有天他来找你了，你却没认出他来，那该怎么办？”

托尼出神地看着史蒂夫四方乱翘的金色发梢。这个问题，被一位年仅十几岁的少年问出口来，使他一时不知该如何作答。他觉得自己要思考一下，在这个问题上他不太想用沉默敷衍了事。因为关于这个问题他已做过太多复杂深刻的思考，并为此花费了难以数尽的宝贵岁月，他完全不需要用沉默来敷衍了事。当他决定要开始认真思考时，当他还没有开始组织自己的言语时，答案却不知在何时已不受控制地脱口而出：

“在寻觅与等待中，人们并不是靠模样来彼此相认。”

“所以你并没有完全忘记他。”史蒂夫心情愉快地打了个响指。当这个动作结束后，他后知后觉地想起来托尼不喜欢看他举止轻浮。史蒂夫紧张地偷偷瞥了托尼一眼，好在这回他的小动作没有引起托尼的注意，托尼还在纠结他到底有没有忘记史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫忍下了再打一个响指的冲动。“就当你忘了他吧。”少年从沙发扶手上跳了下来，扑到托尼怀中，掰着他难掩老态的面颊好奇问道：“那你为什么还单着身？”

托尼回过神来，顺手地揉了揉怀里突兀多出的金色脑袋，疑惑不解地反问：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯和我是否单身，这两者间存在有什么必然的联系吗？”

“我以为你暗恋他，下定决心非他不娶什么的。”

托尼闻言狠狠地揪了史蒂夫的脸蛋一下，疼得史蒂夫大声嚷嚷着挣脱了托尼的怀抱。这还没完，托尼动作笨拙地将薄毯从身上扯了起来，费力地将它团成一团，朝史蒂夫砸了过去。“小兔崽子，我到现在还单着身是因为当初你妈咪甩了我之后跟你爸跑了！”

史蒂夫灵巧地躲过了托尼的攻击，哈哈大笑地看着托尼气愤到直拍他的躺椅扶手。

*

托尼·斯塔克发现事情有些不对劲。

他已经四天没见过史蒂夫·罗杰斯的面了。这当然不是暗指他有什么非要见史蒂夫·罗杰斯的理由，或是史蒂夫·罗杰斯有什么非要待在他周围的义务。只是在他因各种事务忙到天昏地暗之余，恍然发现这件事的时候，史蒂夫·罗杰斯已有整整四天未在他耳边唠叨那套上世纪的陈腐说辞了。

托尼·斯塔克认为他只是在向自己陈述这样一个事实。他绝不会向任何人，甚至包括他自己，承认这样一种简白的叙述中掺杂有任何多余的情感，任何多余的与想念或者担心相关的情感。他坚持认为这些东西没有它们存在的理由。如果硬要他解释为何他会突然关注这件事的话，他会理直气壮地回答，他只不过是在好奇那个生活规律到像个定时闹钟般的过时之人会在任务之外有些怎样的娱乐活动，以至于使他四天都不着家罢了。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯消失的第五天，托尼·斯塔克花了一上午的时间将自己一个人关在实验室里，拿着他的斯塔克牌平板电脑浏览过去的四天里在全球各地发生过的所有新闻事件。他认为像史蒂夫·罗杰斯这种无论走到哪都自带背景光效的人，四天里难免会在某个狗仔的镜头下暴露出些许关于他此刻行踪的蛛丝马迹。但结果却是，他在星期五提供的数据库里搜索不到任何关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的信息。

准确点说，是搜索不到任何关于他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的信息。

有那么一瞬他想将手里的平板电脑砸掉。当他将这块冰冷的机器举过头顶时，他意识到自己的行为里不应该存在有这么做的动机。所有掺杂暴力的举措都产生于负面情绪的堆积，而他仅仅是没有搜索到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的信息而已，多么寻常的一件事，怎么可能会给他带来负面的情绪呢？

他打开平日里工作时才会使用的斯塔克计算中心的主机，用这个世纪最快的计算机运转速度，重新在互联网的各个角落里搜索了一遍他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，到最后甚至用上了美国队长的关键词。

结果还是一无所有。

为了使自己平静下来，托尼·斯塔克不得不浪费一段不长不短的宝贵时间。

也许这只是神盾局为了保护超级英雄们的个人隐私而实施的必要措施，又或者是史蒂夫正在执行什么绝对机密到连他都无权获知的任务才刻意消除了所有与美国队长有关的讯息。托尼漫无边际地揣测，毕竟他以前从来没有尝试过在网络上搜索史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字。然后他开始有些后悔自己以前没这么干过，如果他有心尝试过哪怕那么一次也好，此时此刻他就有资本自信满满地告诉自己这并没有什么不对劲的地方。

一股莫名紧张与焦虑的情绪顺着他在电子显示屏上不断逡巡的目光攀上了视觉神经的末梢，然后一路潜行，蔓延至错综的血管，随着泵张的心房直击他的内心深处。托尼·斯塔克深吸了一口气，如果此刻他拥有将计算主机砸掉的能力的话，他会毫不迟疑地将之付诸行动。

托尼克一口气喝光了咖啡杯里冷掉的液体饮料，这使他伟大的头脑在一瞬间恢复了清醒。他命令星期五关掉大厦里所有人进出实验室的权限，他强调这项命令的执行对象名单里包括史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字，结果星期五语气淡然地反问他史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生是谁。

这个时候他才后知后觉地反应过来，他早该在发现事情有些不对劲的第一时间，询问他无所不知的AI管家有关史蒂夫去向的问题。通常情况下，无论史蒂夫·罗杰斯出于何种原因离开大厦，他都会向星期五报备自己的去向，以便他的队友们能在有需要的时候及时获知他的位置信息。托尼从来没像现在这般觉出这个看似没多大意义的习惯竟是如此的重要。他重新开口，用一种难得一本正经的语气警告星期五不要和他开无谓的玩笑后，询问她史蒂夫·罗杰斯有没有说明这四天他都跑哪里鬼混去了。

星期五的声音一如既往地冷静反问他，他口中所指的史蒂夫·罗杰斯是哪位。

“当然就是那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯！不然还能是谁？”托尼在这莫名其妙的反问中瞪大了眼睛，却一时惶惑，不知道该将视线投向哪里。星期五丝毫不受他情绪的影响，依旧操持着那种平淡的，没有任何波澜的语气提醒她的主人，在他认识的所有人中，并没有一个名为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的存在。

托尼·斯塔克花了一秒钟的时间以确认今天不是愚人节。接着他将星期五的主系统从头到尾检查了一遍。他担心这是某位高智商反派在他的贴身管家里注入了什么要命的病毒，但检查结果显示星期五一切如常地健康运转着，并不存在任何子虚乌有的病毒攻击。

那么，没有一个名为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的存在，这句话又是什么意思呢？

他催促星期五执行他刚刚下达的那个命令，然后选择了一条匿名的网络支路，驾轻就熟地黑进了神盾局的数据库系统。他深信，哪怕他引以为傲的星期五因某种特殊原因突然坏掉了，神盾局的数据库系统也绝不会存在任何病毒问题。这次他不再尝试从庞杂的数据信息流中寻找有关史蒂夫·罗杰斯的蛛丝马迹，他直接搜索了美国队长的任务档案。即便史蒂夫作为个人的存在可以被人为抹去，美国队长在历史中残留下的痕迹也永远无法消除，他笃定地想。

结果再次一无所有。

托尼再次深吸了一口气。只是这一回，将这口气憋在胸腔里很长一段时间后，他才想起来要让肺部转化出的二氧化碳释放出鼻腔。

不祥的预感开始在心中汽化升腾，凝华沉淀，发酵扩散。

他终于认识到这件事最先开始使他感到有些不对劲的地方是哪里。通常情况下，若非他此刻仔细回想也许还不会察觉，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的行踪从来没有脱离他的掌握超过二十四小时的情况。他并未向美国队长要求过如此特权，毕竟神盾局交托给史蒂夫的任务中，有些存在了太多的不确定因素，失联两三天并不是鲜有的情况。然而，无论形势多么严峻，史蒂夫总能想方设法让托尼知道他目前的处境，以及他是否安全。托尼以前不会对这些来自史蒂夫的讯息产生太多兴趣，但他确实会一条不落地将它们全部看完，然后揉碎了扔进数据垃圾桶里。现在的他是如此地想念投掷这些垃圾讯息时娴熟的手感，当他发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯突然从他的生命中消失完全的时候。

至于在史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有任务的时候，他会时不时来到托尼的眼前转悠一圈。当然，有些时候是托尼自己为了一些无聊的理由找到史蒂夫的跟前转悠一圈。总而言之，和复仇者联盟的其他成员们一起生活在大厦里的时候，他们每天总能打上几个照面，而且并不需要什么特定的目的。这几个很多时候时长简短到只够打声招呼的照面足够使他们在接下来的一整天时间中安心做各自喜欢的事情，而不必浪费精力去挂念对方。就像对待那些史蒂夫费尽心思传递回来的讯息一样，从前的托尼几乎没有在意过这个生活习惯，不知是因为它们太完美地融入了两人的生活缝隙，还是它们微不足道到不足以引起托尼的注意。现在的他很后悔没有在这种平淡无奇中多添加一些符合斯塔克玩世不恭的品味的东西，当他发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯突然从他的生命中消失完全的时候。

他想到自己可能在实验室里闷得太久了，闷出了一些乱七八糟的思绪来，于是他决定去休息区里透透气。躺进柔软舒适的沙发里的时候，他几乎出于习惯地要扭头朝谁打声招呼，但是熟悉的单词在即将吐口而出的瞬间被他生生咽了回去。他偏头看到了甩着一头红发从电梯间走来的娜塔莎，他看出这位女特工大致是刚出完任务归来之际，因此还带着一身难以掩饰的戾气。

托尼转了转眼珠，使自己尽量看上去动作自然地慵懒瘫靠在沙发靠背上，目光追随着娜塔莎的身影挪动。喉结在他的脖颈间上下滚落了两回，他有些话想问这位女特工，但他不知道自己应该如何开口，他不知道怎样才能显得不那么刻意地将话题拉扯至史蒂夫身上。

“你在紧张什么，托尼？”在黑寡妇的专座中随意坐下的娜塔莎低头玩弄着她手腕上的手表，或是手表外形的通讯器之类的东西，头也不抬地开口问道。托尼在队友冷淡的询问声中莫名有些心虚地支吾了两声，他做好心理建设，刚琢磨好该以何种修辞方式问出自己心中疑惑的时候，娜塔莎射来的凛冽目光却叫他一时又无法启口。“准备好向我解释一下你为什么要在二十分钟前侵入神盾局的数据库系统了么，斯塔克先生？”女特工一针见血地问。

托尼首先想到的是如何在下次入侵时做到滴水不漏，然后才开始考虑该如何回避这位不好招惹的神盾局特工的审问。娜塔莎只靠眼角的余光就能看出他是否在存心说谎，或许坦白真相是个好主意，但倘若他所以为的消失只是出于某种目的必须实施的隐蔽措施，那么他的所作所为无疑会招来娜塔莎无情的嘲讽。他犹疑了一会儿，最后吞吐着问：“你怎么知道我黑进了神盾局？”

娜塔莎冷哼了一声，以表示她对托尼毫无攻击力的发问的鄙夷。然后她说：“我还知道你在数据库里搜索过一位名叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人。他是谁？你的初恋男友？美国队长？你们之间还喜欢用一些特殊代号来称呼对方吗？很有情调的小乐趣。”

托尼·斯塔克在听完这番话后，像受了惊一般从沙发里跳了起来。他不知道自己拿何种愚蠢的语言将娜塔莎含糊了过去，或者压根没有含糊过去。他埋头取道奔向史蒂夫·罗杰斯在大厦里的专属房间，连敲门都一并省去，转动把手直接冲了进去，然后他撞在了正准备出门的索尔的胸前。

“你怎么会出现在这里！”托尼一屁股跌坐到地上，惊叫道。

阿斯加德的神袛绅士地将这名擅自闯入者从地上扶了起来，皱起眉头，全然不解地问：“这里不一直是我的房间么，斯塔克？我记得当初还是你亲自帮我选的这间房。”

“哦，所以你也不知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯是谁。”托尼垂下脑袋小声嘀咕道，并在听见索尔“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？你的朋友吗？”的问话后，一把将这位高个的金发男人推开，转身跑回了他的实验室中。

那天剩下的时间里，托尼·斯塔克找到了大厦里的所有复仇者，直白地问他们是否知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯或者美国队长是谁。他甚至利用星期五无处不在的微型摄像头，打断了幻视在旺达房里和女友进行的甜蜜对话，粗声粗气地询问他现在复仇者联盟的战斗指挥官是谁。

“自然是你，斯塔克先生，不必担心，没有人企图从你手中夺走这个指挥权。”

托尼对着麦克风说了一通浑身带刺的话，他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，这招在幻视身上根本不会起到任何作用。

所有人都在那一天发现了托尼有些不对劲。他们在晚些时候聚到一起就此事召开了一个紧急会议。幻视负责将窝在实验室里不愿露面的托尼劝说出来，娜塔莎负责限制他企图溜走的所有行动，而这些只会使现在的托尼·斯塔克感到更加的焦躁。

“所以坦白一下吧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯究竟是谁？”女特工咄咄逼人地问。

托尼看向鲜少在这种会议中露面的班纳，妥协道：“我可能需要来自博士的一点帮助。”

其他成员们对他们的指挥官毫无反抗意识的行为略感新奇，娜塔莎因为这难得的示弱决定暂时放过举止反常的斯塔克，并将他全权托付给班纳照料。托尼现在不太确定有谁是他在这件关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯突然消失的异常事件上值得信任的人。他粗略地向班纳描述了一下自己的遭遇，只简述了一些不能忽略以及能更好的帮助博士理解事情始末的细节。

“所以一个本来好生存活在世界上的人，甚至颇具影响力的人，在不明原因的情况下突然从除你之外的所有人的记忆中消失了？”班纳摘下鼻梁上的老旧眼镜，就着上衣的面料随手擦拭了一遍残带几道划痕的镜片，再将它重新架回了鼻梁上。

托尼一边漫不经心地玩弄着班纳实验室里的科学仪器，一边答道：“可以这么理解。”

班纳默默关掉了所有仪器的电源，以免它们在看上去有些恍惚的托尼手上出现什么问题。“幻视？外加幻听？你说的史蒂夫·罗杰斯在你的记忆里存在了多长时间？有可能你只是做了一个太过真实的梦？”

托尼微微眯起眼睛，瞪向面色平静的班纳。“你搞错重点了，博士。问题并不出在我的身上，问题出在你们身上。我真不敢相信你们居然就这样将队长忘记了。”

班纳耐心地回应：“不可能全世界只有你一个人保持正常而其余人都出现了失忆的状况，斯塔克。史蒂夫·罗杰斯只是一个你幻想出来的人物，他从未存在过。我不知道你为什么忽然对一个人如此执着，但是别让他占据你全部的思维。”

“我会证明给你看的。”托尼·斯塔克撂下这句话，转身甩上了班纳实验室的玻璃门。

*

年轻人的生日派对总是少不了一番没规没矩的狂欢。

时下最受追捧的摇滚乐团在声嘶力竭地演奏着震耳欲聋的背景乐，原本被放置妥当的装饰品被当成打闹的工具而散落各地，宴会大厅里随处可见那些高热量且毫无营养可言的垃圾食品和各式饮料，以及为招待他父亲擅自请来的社会名流而专门配置的香槟。史蒂夫穿梭在形形色色的来宾中间，总有些心不在焉地瞥向宴会入口处的那道玻璃门。

或许人们只是需要一个借口来举行派对。向好朋友们托词前去洗手间的史蒂夫躲到喧嚣大厅的某个角落里，无精打采地注视着嬉闹的人群。没了主角他们依然可以照旧胡闹，因为当他们真正想要胡闹的时候，总能找到一位恰好在那天过生日的人。至于这个人究竟是谁，其实无关紧要。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，想将这种世态炎凉的想法驱逐出他的大脑。少年的脸颊正有些许轻微的泛红，史蒂夫又抿了一口手中高脚杯里的深红色液体，看来他对酒精的免疫力欠佳。这可是计划之外的发现，他以为他会像另一位史蒂夫那样丝毫不受酒精的侵害。

佩珀没花多少功夫就找到了她从这场宴会中无故缺席的儿子。看到史蒂夫笼在阴影中的脸上恹恹神色的那一刻，她就轻而易举地猜中了这位小伙子在胡思乱想些什么。她太了解自己的孩子，每位母亲都了解她们的孩子，但佩珀对史蒂夫的了解在很多时候甚至超过了两人之间亲密的血缘关系。

因为佩珀太了解托尼·斯塔克。

在史蒂夫的成长过程中，陪伴这个孩子时间最多的人不是他工作繁忙的父母，也不是任何一位有血缘关系的亲人，而是他名义上的教父，从复仇者联盟里成功退役的前钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克。史蒂夫受托尼的影响很深，当他在托尼毫无原则可言的宠溺中逐步成长起来时，这两人在很多方面简直比亲生父子还要相像。

佩珀太了解托尼·斯塔克。放轻了自己的脚步，这对穿着一双玩命高跟鞋的佩珀来说可不是什么简单的事情，她慢慢靠近自己的孩子，并将一只手搭上了少年尚显稚嫩的肩膀。史蒂夫没将托尼的行事作风照搬到自己的身上，或许天性确实会对一个人产生不可磨灭的影响，史蒂夫是个心地柔软的孩子，他始终没法学会托尼·斯塔克在一生风雨前的宠辱不惊，却偏偏学会了这宠辱不惊之下实则脆弱的真心。

“你该去切蛋糕了，史蒂夫，你的同学们正在等着你。”佩珀想尽力使自己的声音听上去更温柔一些。她现在也年纪不小了，在她的儿子成功学会旷课后，她当然已年纪不小，因此她不再像年轻时候那样容易大惊小怪。自从生了孩子之后，她便很少再尖起嗓子对着某人大声嚷嚷了，但现在她必须这么做，为了盖过嘈杂的背景音，这使她的嗓子有些承受不住。

史蒂夫忸怩地看了母亲一眼。佩珀的手正放在他的肩膀上，在冷气十足的宴会大厅里，他能透过一身昂贵的西服感受到来自母亲掌心的温暖。这温暖使那些不着边际的想法暂时远离了他的意识，这温暖使他感到踏实。他凑上去咬住母亲的耳尖，像个正在撒娇的孩子般，不太确定地问道：“他会来的，是么？”

佩珀没答话，但她朝史蒂夫露出了一个微笑。这个微笑使史蒂夫有些晃神，当史蒂夫重新回过神来时，手里的高脚杯已经被母亲夺了过去。佩珀拽过儿子身上崭新的西装，没太在意自己的手劲在衣服面料上留下了几道褶痕。她拉扯着史蒂夫，将他推向了宴会中心，然后满意地看见史蒂夫很快便被他的好朋友们团团围住。

小啜了一口杯中残余的液体，佩珀紧紧皱起了眉头。史蒂夫居然在红酒里掺了可乐，多么愚蠢且糟糕的行为！佩珀简直不敢想象这个傻小子是自己亲生的。“这小子，没把托尼的品味学来十分之一。”无可奈何地微笑着抱怨了一声，她再次掏出了手机，拨通那个号码，奢望这次可以有人接听，哪怕是星期五也行。

佩珀知道托尼不会错过史蒂夫的生日派对。这么多年了，他从未错过一次，今天当然也不会有什么意外。只是托尼偏爱压轴登场而已，佩珀将无人接听的手机挂断。她注意到了，近些年来，托尼出席史蒂夫生日派对的时间越来越短。她可以理解，这些年轻人们的派对狂欢，有时候连她都忍受不了。

热情的气氛总是充满了感染力。在将自己的西装糟蹋到不成样子之前，和同龄人厮闹在一起的史蒂夫并没有多余的心思再去挂记那个迟迟没在宴会上露面的人到底来了没有。当他闪身躲过了最后一轮蛋糕攻击，并不小心碰倒了工作人员好不容易搭起来的香槟塔后，父亲严厉的责问尚未到达，史蒂夫已先他一步地转移了自己的注意。他看到了那个熟悉的身影，那个人终于出现在了宴厅的门口。

“托尼！”他飞扑过去，在看到对方嫌弃的打量后自知地稍稍收敛了一下动作，迫不及待地探头看向托尼身后。机械手正费力地端着一个方形的礼物盒子，不停的小幅度前后滑动着。

托尼摘下了他的墨镜。可以看出为了参加少年的生日宴会，这位岁数已不容忽视的科学家细心打扮了自己一番。托尼总是在逃避他已不再年轻的事实，可能缘于他那该死的自尊心作祟，他会按时让发型师将他新长出来的白发染黑。因为胡子不好处理的缘故，他甚至为了掩盖胡须中的花白，痛下狠手地刮掉了他一直小心保养着的胡型。年纪是托尼·斯塔克的痛处，史蒂夫很开心能看见托尼在年迈后依旧活得神采奕奕，但有时候他总会忍不住拿年纪这个话题来调侃托尼。

若是换在平时，看到托尼戴着墨镜穿着西装一本正经地出现在他面前，史蒂夫一定会管不好自己的嘴。但此刻少年的心思全被那个方形的礼物盒子吸引了去。他伸手想要去拿它，却被托尼拦了下来。

“你迟到了！”史蒂夫责问他。

托尼微笑了一下，充满了宠溺地微微一笑。他不打算告诉史蒂夫其实他早就到了。他怎么会迟到呢？现在的他已经清闲得再找不出一个放任自己迟到的理由了。史蒂夫的生日，七月四号，这个特殊的日子早在史蒂夫出生之前就被托尼标记在了自己的日程表上，他永远不会再次迟到的。他只是不想太早地在这个生日派对上露面而已。这儿热闹的气氛不再适合他了，他满脸的皱纹和佝偻的身形与这儿的一切都格格不入。他坐在自己的轿车里静静掐算着时间，隔着两层玻璃窗看着宴会大厅里的灯火掐算着时间。他是带着使命来的，他只想出现在真正需要他的那个环节，然后尽早离开。

得亏电梯和机械手的帮助，裹在西装里的托尼没有在出场的瞬间气喘。

“不。”看了看史蒂夫满身的奶油痕迹，托尼自信满满地回答，“我觉得我来的恰是时候，没错过拆礼物的环节，对吧？”

几乎全场来宾的目光都被史蒂夫牵扯了过来。有人认出了托尼·斯塔克，然后围观的人群里发出此起彼伏的阵阵惊呼，甚至有人对着托尼亮起了闪光灯。刺眼的亮光迫使托尼重新戴上了墨镜。无论是年轻的过去还是苍老的如今，也无论托尼出现在了哪里，他总是能轻而易举的成为所有人关注的焦点。史蒂夫冲他的教父眨了眨眼睛，这位年轻人似乎同托尼一般享受着被别人瞩目的感觉。他着急地说道：“我一直在等你的惊喜。”

托尼装模作样地清了清嗓子。这位少年如今的个头几乎和他一般高了，却还是学不会沉稳这个单词的拼法，似乎史蒂夫生来就在这方面缺了根筋似的。托尼有时候觉得老天总爱和他作对。史蒂夫继承了母亲的金发和父亲的蓝眼，却偏偏要在性格方面和他心中的那人大相径庭。无奈地听着少年叫嚷道：“我不介意用斯塔克的礼物开场！快！别累着这只机械手了。”托尼再次露出了一个宠溺的微笑，故作神秘地从西装口袋里掏出了一个奇怪的装置。

“戴在手腕上。”他命令史蒂夫道，“右手手腕上，如果你不是左撇子的话。”

史蒂夫听话地照做了，湛蓝的眼睛里闪动着明灭的光彩。由于太过着急，最后还是在托尼的慷慨帮助下，他才成功戴上了那个装置。托尼将史蒂夫的大拇指挪到一个按钮上，然后指示机械手退得再远一些。史蒂夫不知道他在做什么，现场没有人知道，但是他们都目不转睛地盯着托尼看。

“你知道该怎么做。”指了指那个按钮，托尼闪身避到一边。史蒂夫心领神会地冲他点了点头，深吸了一口气后，用力按下了那个按钮。一股强大的吸力从他的手腕上传来，一道红蓝相间的影子突然冲破机械手扶持的礼物盒子，冲他直射而来。围观者中传来一阵阵更为猛烈的惊呼，机械手在这巨大的冲力下狼狈地翻倒在地。史蒂夫本人也不比它好到哪儿去。他被手腕上的装置吸过来的东西撞飞出去，倒在了装满了晚宴食物的长桌上。现场顿时乱成了一团。

佩珀瞪着高跟鞋火冒三丈地冲托尼走来。“不允许送他任何带有攻击性的东西做生日礼物，托尼·斯塔克！”她尖叫着，只要有托尼在的场合，她总是免不了会发出这样那样的尖叫。

“不，妈妈！”在一片狼藉中挣扎着站起身子，史蒂夫傻笑着揉了揉作痛的后脑。这一下意料之外的冲击确实使他摔得不轻，但是肉体上的疼痛很快就被精神上的满足感掩盖了过去。他抬起右臂，站在一团糟的桌布上，向在场的所有人骄傲展示着他的生日礼物。“它不是武器！快看哪，这是一面盾牌！老天，它真是太酷了！”

年轻人们瞬间一拥而上，将史蒂夫围在中间，争先恐后地要摸一把那面被漆成美国国旗色调的圆形盾牌。佩珀瞪着躲到一旁沾沾自喜的托尼，恶意审问道：“真的只是块盾牌？”

托尼昂起了他的胸膛，这使他佝偻的身子终于挺直了一些，然后洋洋得意地回答道：“当然不止。它是用瓦坎达出产的振金做的。你清楚振金的厉害。”

佩珀难以置信地看向她最后一任男友。

“我想将这个礼物亲手送给他，为了这一天我已经等得足够久了。”托尼在佩珀震惊的目光中渐渐淡去了嘴角的笑意。“我和你一样不希望他受到任何伤害，我希望这块盾牌可以永远地保护他，无论最后他是否会违背你我的意愿，固执地想要成为一名复仇者。”

关于史蒂夫的未来，这是个敏感的话题，托尼从未如此坦率地与佩珀提起过。佩珀曾一度以为托尼在潜移默化中教唆着史蒂夫体内的冒险因子跃跃欲动，在托尼说出这段话之前，她甚至一直以为托尼想将史蒂夫培养成钢铁侠的继承人。她有理由这么认为，她都做好了直面儿子充满了危机的未来的思想准备，然后，她看到了那面盾牌。

振金有多厉害，佩珀是清楚的，清楚振金被制作成武器后不容小觑的厉害程度。但她从未想象过，有一天振金竟然会被人做成盾牌的样子，更别提这个人是以军火生意发家致富的托尼·斯塔克。佩珀突然想拥抱一下托尼，虽然她知道在自己儿子的生日宴会上当着自己丈夫的面和前男友亲密拥抱的行为可能欠妥，虽然她不太清楚自己为什么忽然有了想要拥抱托尼的冲动，但她还是义无返顾地这么做了。她有点儿被感动到，因为那块配色老土的盾牌或是别的什么东西，她也不太清楚自己究竟是被什么触动了心弦。

这回该换托尼震惊了。他连连退了几步，和佩珀保持上安全距离后，表情夸张地冲她挤眉弄眼了一番。“你丈夫正在那儿看着我俩呢！我可不想在晚年的时候还传出什么绯闻来。媒体已经失去对我的兴趣了，你知道。”

佩珀情不自禁地笑出了声。“你毁了史蒂夫的生日晚宴，托尼。”

“这样看来我得先走为上了。”托尼挑了挑眉，最后指了指自己的耳朵。“年纪大了，不太适合在这种嘈杂的地方久待。而且我的使命也已经完成了不是，你得体谅，顺便帮我向史蒂夫那家伙打声招呼。”

佩珀没拦着托尼的离开，当托尼执意离开的时候，她从未真正成功地阻止过。她清楚自己不是那个可以左右托尼决定的人，或许这个世界上没有任何人可以左右托尼·斯塔克的决定。

托尼将那只翻倒在地的机械手留在了宴会大厅里。如果史蒂夫喜欢的话，他可以收留下这只小笨蛋。在踏入这块热闹的场地之前，托尼希望有人可以陪着他，哪怕是个不会说话不会思考的机器人也好。但是现在，当他准备从热闹的场地中离去时，他希望自己可以一个人静悄悄地消失。

他闪身进了电梯间，但他没有马上离开。他躲在建筑物的阴影里，远远地张望着人群中央因激动的情绪而满面红光的史蒂夫，他的教子。他看到史蒂夫舍不得将他的盾牌借给任何人观摩，他看到有人对那面盾牌露出了鄙夷的表情，很可能是在嫌弃国旗配色，然后史蒂夫皱起眉头大声维护起他的生日礼物来，隔了这么远，托尼都能听清史蒂夫说了些什么。

他很高兴自己的教子喜欢这个生日礼物。看来还是有些东西从未改变过的，他早就向史蒂夫保证过，这个生日礼物会非常的适合他。

张望太久之后，他觉得自己在隐约之中看到了一个陌生又熟悉的身影浮游在史蒂夫身侧，附着在史蒂夫右臂上的那块盾牌表面，微笑注视着他年轻的教子。这个身影是模糊的，模糊到似乎下一秒就会消失不见。这个身影的脸上甚至没有清晰的五官，因为托尼已经忘记了那个人的样子。但是他知道，也只有他一个他一个人还知道，这个身影究竟是谁。他痴痴地看了那个身影一会儿，他看到这两个身影，现实与虚幻，在他的视线中迟迟无法完美的重合。其实他知道的，他们永远不会有重合的一天。

然后他离开了会场。他没乘电梯，因为一时地兴起，他去爬了楼梯。离开空调的庇佑后，仲夏夜里燥热的空气汹涌着扑面而来，几乎要将他打翻在地。托尼动作笨拙地扯开了脖颈间的领带，他将这东西绑得太紧了，紧到差点使他窒息的地步。他将西装外套一并脱了下来，随意地搭在手臂上，然后卷起了衬衫的袖子。这么做之后，他还是感觉非常压抑，于是他又松开了衬衫的领口，干脆坐到滚烫的楼梯上，忽然开始大口大口地喘起气来。

他已经是个老年人了，他不该难为自己耗费如此巨大的体力去做一件毫无意义的事情。

他理了理散乱的鬓角，并将那件纯黑色的西装外套摊在了膝盖上。他所有的西装外套都是纯黑色的，当他想从中挑选一件穿去参加史蒂夫的生日派对时，才后知后觉地发现了这一点。好在并没有谁规定黑色西装不被允许出现在生日派对上，托尼松了一口气。

然后，在这间无人光顾的楼梯间里，就着头顶上昏黄的照明灯和无缝可钻的晚风，他对着膝盖上的西装外套，郑重其事地说出了那句他一直未曾说出口的话。

“生日快乐，史蒂夫。”

没人听见这声祝福，他也不希望有人听见，否则的话他大可以在宴会现场说出这句话。不过三个单词而已，不需要花费他更多的时间。

但是他宁愿这句祝福就这般空荡荡地消失在寂静的楼梯间里。

他站起身来，拍了拍裤子，准备将剩余的楼层一口气爬完时，身后突然传来了一阵急促的脚步声。他好奇地回头去看，一位身材高大的中年人突然闯入了他的视线，弯着腰，扶着楼梯扶手大口喘息着。昏暗的光线使他的视觉产生了色差，但是他能看出来，这位中年人有一头被打理得一丝不苟的金发。

“你好，斯塔克先生。”中年人在喘息的间隙冲他招呼道。“我是纽约市布鲁克林区的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

接着，中年人抬起了头。托尼·斯塔克看到，那双湛蓝色的眼睛里正倒映着自己苍老的身影。

他感到了一阵来自灵魂的悸动。他本以为，他的灵魂早已囿于这具肉体中腐朽成泥，不会再有任何奇迹发生了。

*

五分钟后，他再次黑进了神盾局的数据库系统，而且这次侵入得光明正大，连寻一条匿名网路的时间都在他即将耗尽的耐心面前被无情省略了。他再次搜索了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字，他发现整个美国竟有千千万万个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，整个数据库中有亿万条关于这些史蒂夫·罗杰斯的信息。

唯独没有他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他将搜索范围精确到籍贯位于纽约市布鲁克林区的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他总共找到了三十二个符合条件的人。他用年龄从这三十二个人中筛选出了最后十七位入围者，决定这么做时他还犹豫了一会儿，犹豫他到底该用二十多岁的年龄还是百来岁的年龄来作筛选的条件。犹豫过后他在心里骂了自己一顿，然后一条一条地仔细记录下这十七位二十到三十岁之间的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的住址。

他不相信一个活生生的人会突然从这个世界上消失，这完全不符合二十一世纪的物理定律。他甚至开始怀疑这是不是来自洛基存心的恶作剧，但他确认索尔和班纳绝对不会成为这种毫无意义的恶作剧的帮凶。他强迫自己去想出尽可能多的解释来积淀心中已所剩无几的信心，最后他彻底放弃时，才绝望地发现他花了四天时间才意识到史蒂夫的失踪。四天后，似乎一切补救都显得太晚了。

但这并不妨碍他在第二天推掉斯塔克工业和复仇者联盟的所有事宜，一个人驱车挨个拜访了这十七位史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他心存侥幸地叩响一个又一个样式各异的房门，然后面对着门背后一张张他无比陌生的脸，扯出一个看似友好的微笑，僵硬地道出一声抱歉。事实上神盾局的数据库中有这些史蒂夫·罗杰斯的照片，当然有，只是他没有勇气透过一道电子显示屏窥探真相罢了。至少在漫长的车程中，他还能享受到一瞬在希望中绝望挣扎的快感。

当不长不短的名单只剩下最后一位时，他问自己为什么要这么执著地寻找一个已不复存在的人。也许史蒂夫·罗杰斯确实是他黄粱一梦中串场的配角演员，班纳说的一点儿也没错，不可能全世界的人都在一夜之间全部失忆，唯独他清醒无比。他是个不太会交好运的人，这种天上掉馅饼的事落不到他的头上。

他发动引擎，前往最后一个目的地。

无论他到底决定怎样麻痹自己，他的内心都不会放任他自己就此放弃这种无谓的搜寻。即使这个没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯存在的世界依旧能保持妥当的和平，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也已成为托尼·斯塔克的生活中不可缺少的一部分。他可以接受美国队长奔赴世界各地去执行任务，为此离开一个月，两个月，甚至半年他都可以接受。他知道自己会每天准时收到史蒂夫·罗杰斯传来的简讯，他知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯就在世界的某个地方好好地活着，他知道距离并不会在他们之间改变任何东西。但他要如何接受史蒂夫·罗杰斯从此以后只存在于他一个人的记忆中呢？他要如何接受史蒂夫·罗杰斯为世界作出的所有贡献从此以后都被贯以他人的名姓呢？他担心自己回去后会把索尔从史蒂夫的房间中赶出去，他担心自己以后无法直视落进他手中的复联指挥权。他必须要找到的，从某个角落里，找到史蒂夫·罗杰斯。不仅为了他自己，他知道美国队长对世界的意义远大于对托尼·斯塔克的意义。

即便只是为了他自己，他更要找到史蒂夫·罗杰斯。因为倘若史蒂夫从此就这样人间蒸发了，却唯独留下那么多美好的回忆在他的脑海中回旋，那么该死的，他一定会想念这个人。

是的，有什么难以承认的，每一个认识他的人都能理解他，他一定会想死史蒂夫·罗杰斯。比世界上的任何一个人都要更加想念，这是自然，因为只有他一个人还记得史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。

现在谈论这些为时尚早，他还有最后一点希望。即使这点希望破灭了，他还有千千万万个史蒂夫·罗杰斯在美国乃至世界各地等待着他的到访。他第一次如此感激史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是一个太过生僻的名字，这千万个人足够他用自己的下半生来将这种坚持履行到底，即便他明白，最后他可能什么也找不到。

如果他不尝试去寻找的话，那么史蒂夫·罗杰斯真的就从此消失了，消失得彻彻底底。也许若干年后，连他自己都会忘记，都会否定曾有这样一个人存在于世间过。此刻，既然他被幸运之神眷顾，成为那位唯一记得史蒂夫·罗杰斯的存在的人，那么，他有义务，让这个名姓承载的光荣岁月至少在他自己的记忆中永不褪色。

最后一个住址是一个破败居民区里的小公寓。他将他的跑车停在了一个街区外的某某停车场里，他想要走路去找到名单上的最后一个地址，他觉得自己的跑车不适宜出现在这种地方。而且，更重要的是，他希望最后一次尝试可以尽可能得再漫长一些。

路过这个居民区的开放公园时，他顺手从路边的灌木丛里摘了一朵不知名的小花。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，他攥着这朵花，带着它走在通往最后一个目的地的道路上。也许在这个故事的末尾，他希望可以有个东西陪着自己，哪怕是一朵路边的野花也好。当他意识到自己并不是孤身一人时，他至少可以拥有足够的勇气来揭示结局。

他衷心希望最后一次的尝试可以尽可能得再漫长一些。最好不过，它可以漫长到时间的尽头。然而事实是无论他在磨蹭中浪费掉多少时间，目的地总会有到达的时候。他轻轻用指关节叩响了小公寓又脏又旧的防盗门，却迟迟没有得到任何回应。始料未及的结果。

他握上防盗门的把手，只要他想，他可以轻而易举地打开这扇门。但最后他什么也没做，他收回了自己鬼使神差探出去的手掌，理了理身上的西装，转身准备离开。

“你找史蒂夫吗？”也许听到了他敲门时发出的动静，对家的门突然打开，里面走出的一位中年妇女目光诧异地打量着来头不小的托尼。这尴尬的遭遇使他一时有些不知所措，只呆板地点头示意。中年妇女咂了咂嘴说道：“我真没想到那个穷小子居然认识你这种有钱人。或许你可以帮帮他，他的画怎么也卖不出去，我看他已经穷困潦倒到快无路可走了。”

他支吾着不知如何回答。错开中年妇女别有深意的目光后，他的视线落到了右手掌心中的那朵小花上。他还留着它，没嫌麻烦而将它随手丢掉，真是奇迹。托尼回身将这朵不知名的花别到了小公寓的防盗门上，还仔细地确认过它不会轻易掉下来，然后对那位中年妇女说：“我并不认识他。我只是他的一位仰慕者，希望他可以一直画下去的仰慕者之一。”

说完他就转身走了。中年妇女在他身后嚷嚷道，她会告诉史蒂夫·罗杰斯他的来访。托尼并不关心这件事，他只知道这位画家并不是他想找的那个人。现在，他的名单被划去了最后一抹希望。他恍惚着独自离去。而他想找的那个人，可能确实，他再也无法寻到了。

*

他正和史蒂夫·罗杰斯并肩坐在一家开放式公园的长椅上晒太阳。就像两个退休老干部会在寒冷的冬天里偶尔出来走走，晒晒午后暖软的阳光一样，他和史蒂夫·罗杰斯正坐在长椅上晒太阳。

他们之间挨得很近，彼此紧贴彼此，好像在相拥取暖一般。史蒂夫结实的手臂正环在他的肩膀上，他裹在一件呢子大衣里，紧紧握着史蒂夫的另一只手。

他们在半年前的一个生日宴会上相遇，完全出于偶然的相遇。史蒂夫说，他的儿子和小史蒂夫是同班同学，他应邀带着他的克里斯参加了那晚的生日派对，然后，在派对即将结束的时候，他看到了托尼·斯塔克。史蒂夫看到了那个，他一直在苦苦寻找的人。

他追着托尼去到了那个楼梯间，他拦住了正准备离开的托尼。他问他，是否还记得几十年前布鲁克林区那个穷困潦倒的画家。当托尼告诉他他确实记得时，史蒂夫感觉到自己的心脏跳动着，几乎要跃出胸腔。

没人知道托尼·斯塔克于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的意义。在那一晚的相遇之前，他们二人甚至素昧平生。他们连彼此生命中匆匆行过的过客都称不上，他们只是对方在漫长的岁月洪流中不经意的一瞥，连轮廓都未来及看清的一瞥。那句话，经一位中年妇女转达给年轻的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的话，可能只是它的主人无心的托辞，但那句话确确实实地改变了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的一生。那句话和那朵不知名的小花，使一位穷困潦倒的青年画家走上了人生的巅峰。成名之后，史蒂夫不止一次地打探过当时那位未留名姓的仰慕者的身份，但一直无果。最后，当他得知那个人竟然是赫赫有名的钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克时，托尼早已退出了复仇者联盟，独自一人过起了清净自在的老年生活。又是一个错过，他没法探听到经过严格保密的斯塔克的住址。

他本以为自己再无机会与托尼碰面了，但他从未放弃过寻找托尼·斯塔克的希望。他想与托尼·斯塔克见上一面，不仅仅是因为那句无心的托辞。他了解过托尼的故事，关于他在世界各地寻找着一个和自己同名之人的故事。他觉得自己与这个故事的主人公心心相惜。他觉得他们之间有着一种，难以言说的，冥冥之中既定的默契。最后这个故事成了他笔下的题材，他把它们画了出来，并且在这个故事的末尾，不知出于何种目的，他私自撰写了一个结局。他把自己画成了托尼一直在寻找的那个人，最后他们两人在一起了，情理之中。

他一定就是托尼一直在寻找的那个人。托尼·斯塔克找遍了千千万万个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，唯独错过了他，他一定就是那个托尼一直在寻找的人。他无数次感知到他们灵魂相通。有什么依据呢？他们甚至从未见过彼此，但他就是有这种感知。后来的后来他想，也许是因为托尼·斯塔克将他的部分灵魂遗落在了那朵未名花上的缘故，而这朵花恰好被遗落在了史蒂夫的手上。

因为他的执念，他与自己的前妻离婚了。他孤身一人抚养着克里斯，没再动过任何与某人谈场恋爱的念头。他一直保持着单身，然后继续寻找着他的托尼·斯塔克。直到某一天夜里，在那个充满了意外性的生日晚会上，他终于找到了他一直疯狂思恋的人。

*

他身心俱疲地从直升机上走了下来。走下来时一个踉跄，险险栽倒在地。

他开始逐渐诱使自己相信，有史蒂夫·罗杰斯存在的那个世界或许只是一个太过美好的幻境。在一次次搜寻无果的拜访中，出现了这样一个声音，开始不断地企图说服他相信那只是一个自己在某天夜里做过的太过漫长与真实的梦。

“这个世界没有你说的那位美国队长，依然能妥善运转，这证明他并不是不可缺少的。”班纳曾不止一次地问过他，“那么你为什么还要这样执迷不悟地去寻找他？”

托尼也想知道答案。知道答案后，他就可以轻而易举地说服自己放弃这徒劳的寻觅。但这个答案的获知对托尼来说太过艰难。他那天才的大脑可以在几秒之内解决一道物理难题，但这个答案并不存在于任何已知的定律之中。托尼·斯塔克迫切地想要知道，在一个已经注定无法扭转的事实面前，究竟是什么在驱使着他一次又一次地选择逃避。

他会得到那个答案的，但是在得到答案之前，没有什么东西可以阻止他停下这无谓的脚步。

他手中的名单并没有止步于布鲁克林区的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他手中的名单已经遍布到世界各地。千万个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，站在现实之中回首望去时，他甚至难以相信他有那种毅力拜访过了千万个史蒂夫·罗杰斯。更难以置信的是，千万次的失败都没有浇熄他心中那微弱燃烧的希望。

他就是想要找到史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他已经不太记得自己打算这么干时，心中执意的理由了。他甚至已不太能记清史蒂夫的脸，毕竟他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯离去的太过仓促，且没有留下任何的影像资料供他怀念。但他就是想找到史蒂夫·罗杰斯。为此无论要花去多少时间和精力，他都在所不惜。如果说在这千万次无果的搜寻中他也曾有过获得的话，他获得的东西，就是这股坚定不移到无可撼动的信念。

倘若那真的只是个梦呢？在又一次的失败面前，他也会忍不住要这样试问自己。他已将自己的海马体反复研究过成百上千次，他甚至研究过班纳的海马体。它们都是完好的，没有任何问题或者缺陷。这说明那只是一个梦。现实中发生的一切无时无刻不在佐证着他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯只是一场凭空虚幻出来的梦。可又有什么能证明现在发生的一切不是另一场梦呢？班纳无法解开他的心结，他告诉班纳，在这两场梦里，他希望自己可以在史蒂夫的怀中醒来。

“为什么呢？”倘若班纳曾开口询问过哪怕一次也好，他都会不假思索地回答：“因为我爱他啊。”

然而班纳从未问过他这个问题。班纳问过他无数问题，唯独这个从未问过。他也从未将这个答案真正说出口来。他能对谁说呢？没有人需要他的这个回答。

最后班纳实在拿他没辙。事实上，托尼都拿自己没辙。

他从未如此真切地感知到孤独无助的痛苦。哪怕当年在那片沙漠的深处，他的身边还有伊森的慷慨支持。他第一次感到如此的孤独无助，在一段莫名消失的记忆面前，没有人可以理解他，也没有任何科技可以帮助他。当他终于无法忍受，当他临近崩溃的边缘，开始尝试在这一望无际的黑暗中寻求一个倾诉的出口时，他发现，他甚至找不到一个可以全心信任的人。

最后他近乎哽咽地对佩珀说，对这位曾经陪伴他走过一段艰辛岁月的前女友说：“再找不到他的话，我害怕自己会忘了他。”

“你不会忘记他的。”佩珀笃定地说，“我向你保证，你永远也不会忘记他。”

她的话掷地有声，温暖而又坚定。

有些事情，超级英雄们也无法解决的事情，在最平凡的力量面前，反而轻易。

他跺了跺发软的双腿，离开了呼啸的直升机。

一个新生命的诞生将他从遥远的英格兰大地呼唤了回来，使他有了借口从那一次次无谓的寻找中暂时抽身回到现实之中。他走进温暖的婴儿室里，明亮适眼的家具色调将他一身的疲惫缓和了不少。

佩珀将襁褓中正陷入熟睡的肉团子塞进了他的怀里。托尼不知所措，他从来没想过自己会有拥抱婴儿的一天，哪怕这个婴儿不是他的孩子，但这也同样难以想象。他觉得自己胜任不了这个工作，这比叫他徒手打造一套马克一代还要困难。他手忙脚乱地企图从佩珀身边逃开，但佩珀不知下定了什么决心，执着要求托尼亲手抱一抱这个孩子。最后，他笨拙地按照佩珀的指示，尽量使柔软的婴儿在自己的怀中睡得更加舒适一些。

“他叫史蒂夫。”

佩珀目光中满是慈爱地注视着二人，开口说道。

“我给他取名叫史蒂夫。你愿意成为他的教父吗，托尼？”

*

在与命运的邂逅擦肩中，人们并不是靠模样来彼此相认。

现在他们正依偎着彼此，坐在长椅上晒太阳。

遇见了这位史蒂夫·罗杰斯之后，生命中的每一天对托尼·斯塔克来说都是一个无法预料的崭新奇迹。他本以为他的内心早成一滩不会再起任何波澜的死水，但是史蒂夫的一举一动，哪怕一个不经意间无心的眼神，都能轻易在这滩死水中泛起久久不能停息的涟漪。它又重新活了起来，被注入纯净的水源，清扫去腐臭的痼疾，它又重新活了起来。

史蒂夫总会在他身旁坐得笔直端正。他的心为此剧烈颤动着。史蒂夫的坐姿非常标准。笔直地挺背，和肩膀齐宽的双腿，搁在膝盖上握成拳头的双手，平视远处的目光，全身上下没有分毫的松懈。他的心为此剧烈颤动着，当史蒂夫调侃起自己的古板严肃的时候，他忍不住几乎要全身颤动起来。

史蒂夫说他参过军，打过仗，所以到现在还保留着参军时的习惯。史蒂夫说他有一位思想保守严肃的父亲，因此他的性格受到了极大的影响。史蒂夫说他身边的人总会嘲笑他太过落时与古板，但是史蒂夫倔强地强调他就是不知道该怎样跟上社会的潮流，否则他年轻的时候也不会穷困潦倒到一张画也卖不出去的地步。

史蒂夫希望托尼不会介意他的古怪脾气。他的心无法停止地颤动着。托尼当然不会介意。还有谁会比他更清楚史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个什么样的人吗？过时之人，这是他亲口赋予史蒂夫·罗杰斯的外号。关于史蒂夫的固执古板，没有谁能比他更深有体会。

史蒂夫有晨跑的习惯，他说他已将这个习惯保持了几十年。第一次得知这个消息时，托尼·斯塔克浑身哆嗦着，迟迟也说不出一句话来。他发现史蒂夫的生活作息很规律，他发现史蒂夫喜欢看报纸，讨厌使用现代的科技产品，他发现了太多他一早就清楚的生活细节被一一复制到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身上。他的心剧烈颤动着，在一次又一次命运的猛烈撞击中，始终无法停下。

他实在是太过了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯。有时候，当两人拌起嘴来的时候，他甚至能背出史蒂夫即将脱口而出的每一句话。然后，史蒂夫真的将它们说出了口，一个单词不差地说出了口，甚至连表情神态都与托尼的设想一模一样。为此，他的心更加剧烈的颤动起来。

他重新留起了胡子，哪怕它们是花白的。就因为某次史蒂夫的无心打趣，他说没了胡子的托尼·斯塔克，差点叫他认不出来。但是史蒂夫并不喜欢胡子，他当然不喜欢，史蒂夫从来没有留过胡子。

他们在一起了。之后发生的一切一切，恍惚中都像是泛黄的岁月默片在徐徐回放。他们手挽着手，漫步在这岁月的洪流之中，贪婪地呼吸着回忆里的熟悉气息。

他们会一直相伴，携手走到岁月的尽头。他们之间已经错过了太多年月，当他们终于战胜了时光的涛浪后，还有什么可以阻止他们长相厮守呢？

“我得走了。”史蒂夫轻轻拍了拍昏昏欲睡的托尼的脑袋，那里正被冬日的暖阳晒得热呼呼的。“我得去参加克里斯的家长会。再不动身的话我该迟到了。放学之后我会把小史蒂夫接回家，他和克里斯约好了要一起度过周末，你得记着帮我通知佩珀一声。”

托尼含糊地哼了哼，松开了掌心中被攥到汗湿的史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯站起了身，但没有急于离去。他看了手表上的指针一眼，又弯腰帮托尼拢了拢他的呢子大衣，然后微笑着，对神情迷糊的人告了别。临走之前，他忽然回身，没头没脑地丢下了一句话。

他说：“这周六的下午，我没有任何约会。”

托尼怔愣地目送着那道身影远去。

公园里穿梭着来来往往的行人游客，没人会多看平凡无奇的托尼·斯塔克一眼，直到这位老人主动地将所有人的视线吸引了过去。托尼·斯塔克蜷缩在自己泛着温暖热度的大衣里，僵硬的长椅硌得他全身酸痛，于是他更紧地将自己蜷缩进那件大衣里。

他开始小声啜泣起来。当他确认史蒂夫已经走远到不会对他发出的动静有所注意的时候，他终于忍不住开始小声啜泣起来。他瘦削的肩膀耸动着，史蒂夫说过的最后一句话还在他的脑海中回旋，冰冷的眼泪使他怀中的衣服面料不再温暖。他蜷缩在这条长椅上，不顾来往行人探究的眼神，嚎啕大哭起来。

他想，在最初发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯消失不见的时候，在那栋破旧公寓前与最后一位布鲁克林区的史蒂夫·罗杰斯错过的时候，在奔赴世界各地屡屡失措的时候，在每一个希望即将燃尽的寂静深夜里，他都从未向这孤独的绝望妥协过。在几十年的时光中，在十几年的岁月里，在短短四天的分秒间，他都从未放任自己的情绪崩溃过。他挺过来了，因为这份希望被岁月消磨得无声无息，甚至没有留下片刻时间容他绝望容他崩溃，他就这么挺过来了，眼睁睁地看着那希望被岁月无声无息地消磨殆尽，他从未流过一滴眼泪。

直到此刻。迟到了几十年之久。

直到此刻，他终于想起来了。想起来在几十年之前，在十几年之前，在四天前，在分秒前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯分外忸怩地敲开了他实验室的玻璃门。他第一次将这件事如此清晰地回想起来，甚至连史蒂夫·罗杰斯每一个细微的动作和表情都清晰无比地回想了起来。他想起来史蒂夫·罗杰斯打断了他的实验进程，目光游移在摆满了科学仪器的实验室里，就是不敢对上托尼·斯塔克的大眼睛。他想起来最后史蒂夫·罗杰斯没头没脑地丢下了一句话，丢下了他对托尼·斯塔克说过的最后一句话，就满脸通红地从他的实验室里跑开了。

从那以后，从那分秒之后，四天之后，从那十几年之后，几十年之后，托尼·斯塔克再也没有见过史蒂夫·罗杰斯的面。现在他终于想起来了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯对他说过的最后一句话，他曾经努力回想却无法记起的最后一句话，他曾一度以为被他无心遗失在岁月罅隙中的那最后一句话。

他说：“这周六的下午，我没有任何约会。”

托尼·斯塔克在这条长椅上声嘶力竭地大声哭泣起来。他衰老的肺部发出一阵阵含糊的抗议，他每哭泣几声，就不得不停下来喘上几口气，然后继续哭泣。他没办法使自己停下来，他觉得有什么东西铺天盖地地将他裹挟其中，压迫着他早已麻木的神经重新清醒过来。

他脸上的泪痕难看的扭曲着，因为他早已不再年轻。他的脸上布满了深浅不一的皱纹，他的皮肤干燥且皱缩，生命的活力正从他的体表，从他的指尖，从他身体上的每个角落缓缓流逝。已经过去太久了，当他以为自己已将史蒂夫·罗杰斯遗忘殆尽的时候，已经过去太久了，他终于记起了那句话。

那个周六，没来及在历史上留下任何痕迹的周六，他们会在一起干什么？他们会去哪里？史蒂夫会对他说些什么话？会是他一直渴望着想要听见的告白么？会是一场真正意义上的，独属二人的亲密约会么？史蒂夫那颗木头脑袋是否当真开窍了呢？

这些，他再也无法获知了。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，和那个迟来的周六，赶在一切的美好到来之前，匆匆地消失在了他的世界中。永远消失在了他的世界中。他再也无法获知他与史蒂夫之间可能存在的未来了，哪怕他的未来还在无法抗拒地继续着，但它与史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人不会再产生任何交集。

而且，在这哭泣声中，在这撕心裂肺刻骨铭心的疼痛之中，他明白，现实不是一场梦。现在，他甚至连选择从何处醒来的权力，伴随着耳畔余音的消没，也一并失去了。

托尼·斯塔克的哭声戛然而止。这世上已不存在什么值得他为之哭泣的东西。他的眼泪，辗转在眼眶之中，已失去了所有放肆流下的理由。

*

“这一切可能来得太晚了。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯紧紧握住他枯萎的双手，就着闪动的烛光对他说。

“太晚了。可能这一切都来得太晚了。但至少还来得及，托尼，至少我们在彼此活着的时候相遇了。”

托尼眨了眨他的眼睛。现在是周六傍晚，他被史蒂夫·罗杰斯带到这家年代久远的偏僻小餐馆里吃饭。然后，出乎他的意料，在服务员为二人上菜的间隙里，史蒂夫突然握住了他的双手，开始喃喃地念叨起这段话。

“这一切来得已经太晚了，我不能再迟疑下去。”

史蒂夫死死盯着他的眼睛，盯着那双捱过了岁月雕琢的年轻眼睛，一字一句，诚恳且真挚地对他说。

“我们在等待与寻觅中蹉跎太久。我们结婚吧，托尼，我想和你在一起，哪怕生命只剩下最后一天。”

托尼·斯塔克再次眨了眨他的眼睛。

有那么一瞬，他在想，几十年前的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，会不会在那个遗落的周六傍晚，开口对他说出相同意义的话来。

他的视线开始将现实与幻境交叠在一起。他想那个周六，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会换上一套已不知过时多久的便服，领着他穿梭在纽约的大街小巷里。他想当太阳的余晖开始染红遥远的天际之时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会带他钻进一家年代久远的偏僻小餐馆里吃饭。他想在服务员为两人上菜的间隙中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会从上衣口袋里掏出一个小盒子。他在想史蒂夫会不会单膝跪下向他求婚，这个想法使他情不自禁地笑出声来。

他终于知道了史蒂夫·罗杰斯从他的实验室里仓皇逃开时满脸通红的原因。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯会将盒子里的戒指套上他的无名指，然后对他说：“我们结婚吧，托尼。”

他会答应的，他一定会毫不犹豫的答应史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

*

史蒂夫又翘了一节社会实践课。距他上一次这么做已经过去了大半年之久，他到底还是没法妥善控制自己。

他照例躲到了教父家里。这回托尼甚至连一句“下不为例”都没有责备他。这使史蒂夫感觉有些失落。他不停地在托尼空荡荡的大房子里折腾出一些扰人清静的动静，企图借此获得托尼的注意力，但是无果。他的教父今天一直处于一种神游太虚的状态。

“你到底怎么了？”史蒂夫凑到托尼的跟前，掰着他的脸，强迫他与自己对视。

托尼麻木地转动着他的眼珠。那双琥珀色的眼睛里，史蒂夫第一次从那双琥珀色的眼睛里看到了岁月冲刷出的苍老神色。他稍稍退开了一些，他不太熟悉这双眼睛，但是当他与它们对视时，他感到了一股压抑的情感在自己的心头慢慢发酵着。他太年轻了，他读不懂这情感的姓名。

“史蒂夫向我求婚了。”托尼平静地说。

史蒂夫花了一秒钟的时间，来反应托尼口中提到的史蒂夫指的并不是他自己。一秒之后，他轻蔑地哼了一声，绕开托尼的躺椅，走到冰箱前为自己取了一罐碳酸饮料。他喜欢在寒冬未尽之时喝冰饮，特别是冰镇的碳酸饮料。他知道这玩意对他的身体不好，但是该死的，他就是无法真正舍弃它们。

“我以为像你这样一大把年纪的人，已经处事不惊了呢。”他晃了晃手里的易拉罐，听着罐体中滋滋作响的气泡声，满意地坐到了沙发的扶手上。“我就说你怎么突然不理我了，原来你被恋爱冲昏了头脑。”

他拉开了易拉罐的拉环，汽水在瞬间找到了发泄的出口，汹涌着喷薄而出，溅得他满手都是黏腻的饮料泡沫。

就在这些泡沫冲开拉环的阻塞的同时，托尼对他说：“我拒绝了。”

史蒂夫任由更多的汽水从易拉罐中涌了出来，将他新买的昂贵长裤彻底淋湿。他保持着拉开拉环的姿势，怔愣看向窝在躺椅里的人，语气少见冰凉地反问：“你说，你拒绝了？”

托尼没有回答他。托尼靠在他的躺椅里，就像个对外界刺激做不出任何反应的植物人，面无表情地注视着史蒂夫手里的易拉罐。他注视着那个装满了碳酸饮料的易拉罐在史蒂夫手中逐渐被捏至变形，他听着易拉罐被蛮力挤压时发出的那种清脆声响。这是他双耳能听见的唯一声音。

“你知道你做了什么吗？”史蒂夫愤怒地将手中破碎的易拉罐扔进了垃圾桶里。他的准头，即便处于愠怒之中，也不容小觑。“你为什么要拒绝呢？”史蒂夫质问他。“年龄？虽然你是有点老，但每个人都有追求真爱的权力啊！从小孩，到老人，你不必在意别人的说法，托尼。”

“不。”满头白发的老人迟缓地摇了摇头。“我拒绝他，是因为我并不爱他。”

史蒂夫差点从沙发的扶手上摔了下去。“这就是个笑话！”他想对着托尼布满皱纹的脸怒吼，但他不能这么做，因为托尼是他的教父。无论他平日里多么喜欢胡闹，他知道有些东西是不能僭越的。但他真的忍不住要将这句话吼到托尼面色发白的脸上。

他怎么能说出这种话，说出他不爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯的这种话来呢。

再没有人能比小史蒂夫更深有体会托尼心中沉淀的情感，关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人的沉淀情感。倘若他不爱他的话，他为什么总是用那种太过露骨的眼神注视他的教子？为什么要偏执地给自己精心调配的老年饮品，就是托尼的马克杯中长年盛有的东西，管它叫“怀旧特饮”这种没档次没品位但意义明显的名字？又为什么，他总是固执地爱拿一套老旧过时的行为准则处处约束着小史蒂夫的行为呢？

史蒂夫知道那个人一定确确实实地存在过，无论最后他因为各种原因突然消失得无影无踪，但这并不能改变他曾经存在过的事实。史蒂夫甚至能准确地描述出那位他素昧平生之人的全部。他勇敢善良，他是正义的化身，但偶尔他也会呆板到不懂情调。他生活规律，因为托尼总是试图劝说史蒂夫放弃熬夜的作息；他饮食健康，因为托尼总爱责怪史蒂夫有挑食的毛病；他行事一丝不苟，包括对待他的头发，而这也是史蒂夫在托尼的谆谆教诲中无法做到的东西。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这个人就像一个镜像，活在小史蒂夫的对面，而托尼·斯塔克就是二人中间的那面镜子。

透过这冰凉的镜面，托尼寄托在史蒂夫·罗杰斯身上的所有情感，都被反射到小史蒂夫的心头。他下意识按住了胸口，那里时常会涌起一阵莫名袭来的温暖，温暖到几乎要诱使他深深沉迷。他不再像小时候那样讨厌史蒂夫·罗杰斯，讨厌他抢走了自己的教父。这股温暖的力量环绕在他的心脏之上，通过两个人，两个在小史蒂夫的认知中最为伟大的人的合力加持，一直于沉默之际坚定不移地为他遮风挡雨，将他护卫周全。他爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯，就像他爱他的教父一样。但他的爱，在他教父与史蒂夫·罗杰斯之间仅仅缠绕的情感面前，实在太过渺小，

史蒂夫知道自己太过年轻，那些情感中包含的所有含义，他现在无法完全体会。但他知道它们确实存在着，存在于托尼生活中的角角落落里，更存在于史蒂夫生活中的角角落落里。史蒂夫曾有一段时间特别爱恶作剧，他喜欢扯谎，不知道为什么，他就是不愿意告诉别人真话。但是，当他将复仇者联盟的成员们耍的团团转时，托尼总是能轻而易举地识破他的所有谎言。为什么呢？难道是托尼太过了解史蒂夫了吗？史蒂夫知道托尼其实是个很容易上当受骗的人，但在这方面他从未尝试成功过。因为托尼太了解他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯了，而小史蒂夫，托尼将小史蒂夫培养成了那个人同他自己完美结合于一体的影子。

他就是那个人的寄生品。这个想法盘桓在史蒂夫的脑海中近有一年之久。作为那个人的寄生品，他肆无忌惮地挥霍着托尼的爱意，他与托尼在彼此的情感依赖中形影相依，互相给予，互相索取，互相苟延残喘。当他成长过来后，他能以旁观者的身份将这一切看清。他能窥视到，通过他的亲身经历，窥视到那隐藏于浩瀚大洋之中，太过深沉的冰山全部。

作为那个人的寄生品，史蒂夫的怒气并非来得毫无缘由。作为那个人的寄生品，史蒂夫是那个最有发言权的人，关于这段感情的发言权。

“你在撒谎。”他将手上的饮料残渣抹到外套上，平静地说道。

“你知道我为什么会放弃寻找史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？”托尼突然问他。这是托尼第一次主动地对史蒂夫提起那个人，而且还唤了他的全名。史蒂夫再次怔愣了一下，认真思索片刻后，不太确定地答道：“妈妈说，在我出生之后，你就放弃了在全世界各处奔波。”

“是的。”托尼像他摇头时一般，动作迟缓的点了点头。“我花了十几年时间没头没脑地寻找他，几乎不顾一切地想要找到他。十几年里，我一直在等待着一个答案，一个可以使我自己停下的答案。当佩珀，你母亲，执意要将刚出生没多久的你塞进我怀里，当佩珀毫无预兆地告诉我，她给她的亲生儿子取名叫史蒂夫的那一刻，我想我终于找到了那个答案。我一直在寻找的东西并不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。不是吗？我一直在寻找的东西并不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个名字。这个世界上有千千万万个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，可是他们都不属于我。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，他不懂托尼到底在说什么。他觉得这些话，托尼不应该对他这样一位什么都不懂，甚至连恋爱都没谈过的毛头小子说。但他转念想想，除了他，除了作为那个人的寄生品的他，这些话托尼还能向谁去说呢？除了存活在史蒂夫精神之上的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，还有谁需要听到这些话呢？这个念头使史蒂夫耐下了性子。他想就算自己听不懂也没关系，托尼并不指望他能听懂，托尼只是想将它们说出口罢了。

他走近了托尼·斯塔克，他的教父，陪伴他成长了十几年的人。他走近了他身边，将自己的手掌伸了出去，帮助颤抖的托尼·斯塔克紧紧握住它。

托尼看着史蒂夫的湛蓝眼睛。透过这双眼睛，那些曾被岁月模糊的，曾被光阴冲刷的，曾在分分秒秒中斑驳不清的记忆，再一次重新明朗起来，像这少年的眼睛般清澈明朗了起来。他对史蒂夫说：“这个世界上有千千万万个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，唯独没有属于我的那个。我花了十几年的时间赶赴世界各地寻找他，我想从这千千万万个史蒂夫·罗杰斯中将他一眼认出，我想再开口唤一声他的名字。”

“他找到你了啊，托尼。”史蒂夫哽咽着，更紧地回握住了托尼瘦削且粗糙的手掌。“他终于来到了你的身边，在一切都还来得及的时候，他终于找到了你。为什么不和他在一起呢？”

“他们真的很像，史蒂夫，有时候我也以为自己终于找到了他。但不一样，我知道的，他们不一样。关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的那些事情，你的盾牌，如果你想知道的话我可以全部告诉你，就在现在。我要谢谢那位史蒂夫，他帮我回忆起了这些往事，但是我不能跟他在一起。我爱的那个人已经永远消失了，史蒂夫，我早就明白，他已永远消失了，再也无法回来。他是不可替代的，除了他，我不会和任何人在一起。”

“我要将这些事全部告诉你，关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯，关于美国队长的所有事情。无论它们只是我的一场梦，还是确实存在过的历史，我要将它们全部告诉你。他一直都存活在我的记忆里，史蒂夫，我费尽心思地想要找到他，不过是因为我害怕有一天我会将它们全部忘去。他一直都存活在我的记忆里，我害怕有一天我会将它们全部忘去，或是有一天我永远地离开了这个世界，那时他将真正的消失。我希望他一直活着，帮我记住这些事，史蒂夫，我希望属于我的那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯可以一直活着。”

-END-


End file.
